


A Home in Him

by ykhkiho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood, Breakup Sex, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Past Relationship(s), Smut, Yes Fluff, mentions of self harm, minor gang activity, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ykhkiho/pseuds/ykhkiho
Summary: It had been seven months. Seven months since Hoseok last called Kihyun his. But now, Hoseok was back.





	

Kihyun had just taken the tea off the stove, soft jazz music filling the house from the stereo in his living room as he moved lightly about the kitchen. He was moving along to the springy beat, purple apron tied around his chest and pink hair protected by a black beanie.

He had just poured himself a cup when there was a knock at the door. A single, loud knock. Kihyun didn’t think much of it, he lived in a complex with many other college students his age and there were always bangs and knocks during the weekends as the influx of bodies crowded around the small area. They were always harmless though.  
He ignored it and continued to fill his jug with more tea, eyebrows knit in concentration when the sound of pounding on his door designated throughout the entire apartment. He huffed in annoyance before taking his apron off, and made his way to the door.

“Listen, I don’t-“ Whatever he had planned to say to tell the intruder off had been completely erased from his mind. Swinging the door open, his heart caved in his chest at the sight before him. Kihyun’s entire body tensed up, immediately going into slight panic mode as his ex-boyfriend Hoseok stared at him with embarrassed, shy eyes.

Kihyun couldn’t believe it. After all this time, he thought Hoseok would change, move past this. And, after all this time, Hoseok didn’t change. And as usual, Hoseok came running back to Kihyun.

Kihyun’s body reacted before his mind could catch up and he stepped aside, letting Hoseok into his apartment in silence. Hoseok shrugged his leather jacket off and made his way to the kitchen and propped himself up on the counter. Kihyun followed behind him, heading to the pantry cabinet to grab his emergency first aid kit and a water bottle.

They had done this one too many times.

Kihyun walked over to Hoseok with careful steps and positioned himself in between Hoseok’s legs. He then opened the first aid kit and took out the rubbing alcohol and disinfectant wipes. Seven months apart suddenly feels like nothing and Kihyun wonders if any time had passed at all.

They met at eye level because Hoseok was sitting on the counter and Kihyun was standing in front of him. Hoseok stared at him with a soft gaze as Kihyun began to wipe some of the blood off his shoulder and carefully dab the bruises forming on his arms. Kihyun could feel the heated gaze but avoided looking at Hoseok. He couldn’t look that man in the eyes without wanting to erupt into flames. The scene looked like one from a movie, Hoseok decked out in all black attire, tight black jeans and a snug black tank under his leather jacket. Kihyun, who was considerably smaller than him body size wise was in his boxers and an oversized white t-shirt. The two huddled so close together with jazz music and dimly lit candles sprayed in the background. Polar opposites, yet so close to being one.

They had done this one too many times when they were togther. Kihyun couldn’t count the amount of times Hoseok would come home some nights completely bloodied and bruised up. Fight after fight, brawl after brawl, Hoseok would come home to his Kihyun, waiting by the front door with a towel and tears in his eyes as he knew he would have to spend the night taking care and patching up a wounded Hoseok, only for Hoseok to go back and get into another fight the next day.

Hoseok never intended to get into so much trouble all the time. He wasn’t always a bloodied mess. Simply hanging around the wrong crowd opened the floodgate to this brutal lifestyle and Hoseok was in too deep. He began getting into small fights here and there, never doing anything criminal, but hurting himself nonetheless. His body, skin once smooth, fair, and blemish free was now covered in bruises. Kihyun always made sure to kiss down his body and pay attention to the bruises and scratches, sucking on the sensitive skin and licking over it to cover the spots with his saliva. As if it would help heal him faster.

All he wanted to do was show Hoseok how much he loved him.

It took a toll on Kihyun. The once bright and lively boy dwindled into an anxious man on edge. He barely went out, living in fear of what would happen if Hoseok came home hurt and no one was there to protect him. His friends tried to help him cope, tried to get Kihyun some help, because the path he was on was far more destructive than Hoseok’s. Kihyun lost himself, and that was when he reached his breaking point. One night he snapped, taking all of the frustrations of his relationship on himself and landed in the hospital.

The day he was discharged, he broke up with Hoseok.

He couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t take the constant uneasiness, the anxiety, the blood, the bruises. He couldn’t handle seeing Hoseok hurt himself, knowing damn well Hoseok had every outlet to leave and step away from this toxic lifestyle.

On the day Kihyun left Hoseok, he let himself fall into Hoseok’s loving embrace one last time as Hoseok laid him down and hovered over him. Hoseok fucked Kihyun with so much love and pent up frustration it nearly broke him, both physically and emotionally. Hoseok had always spoiled Kihyun in bed, making sure he was taken care of first and this time was no different. He made Kihyun come so hard Kihyun threw his head back and screamed the loudest he’d ever screamed, letting the tears fall as Hoseok fucked into him and rode out his orgasm as long as possible. Kihyun desperately held on to Hoseok the entire time, nails racking down Hoseok’s back when he went slow, then arms wrapped around his neck in an attempt to push their chests together. Afterward, Hoseok laid Kihyun down gently like a glass doll and spread his legs apart, kissing Kihyun all over, worshiping his body by sucking on the soft skin between his thighs and licking up his chest. He finally made his way back up to Kihyun’s swollen lips and gave him one last opened mouthed kiss. The kiss was so hard, so needy that it was teeth against teeth and their trail of tears mixed together.

Hoseok finally realized that Kihyun wasn’t his anymore. He drove the love of his life away. Maybe it was for the better, Kihyun always deserved better.

Kihyun was the one who left with bruises and scars that day.

But, that was seven months ago.

Kihyun was recovering, moving past that time in his life. Until now, now his dark angel had returned.

Hoseok’s smooth voice brought Kihyun back to reality.

“Kihyunnie, what’re you thinking about?” Hoseok asked and Kihyun finally looked up at him. He had finished cleaning up Hoseok’s arms and shoulders and moved up to his face. They stared shyly at each other before Kihyun tilted Hoseok’s face up and began wiping a cut on his face.

“Nothing.” He replied short, but soft.

There was a moment of silence before Hoseok spoke up again. “Kihyunnie I’m sorry. I wasn’t going to bother you again. I should show you how much I’ve changed. But, I couldn’t help it. Some of Heejun’s old friends started causing trouble in the neighborhood. I beat the shit out of them, and I’m not sorry for what I did. But, it made me want to see you. I had to make sure you were doing okay.” Hoseok blurted out with urgency, hoping that even though he didn’t go into detail, Kihyun would understand. He purposely left out the parts where Heejun tried to attack Hoseok himself first. It made his blood boil just thinking about it.

Kihyun looked up at him as he finished cleaning up the last bit of blood on Hoseok’s face. His eyes were red rimmed and glossy. Hoseok felt like he’d been punched in the stomach.

“After all this time, you still can’t control your anger.” He replied softly as he backed away from Hoseok and took his hand. Hoseok stood up and followed Kihyun to the living room.

“I can control my anger. I just can’t control the urge I get to beat the shit out of assholes.”

Kihyun led him to the couch and pushed him down. Hoseok was caught off guard, half expecting Kihyun to order him to leave his house now that he was cleaned up. He didn’t expect Kihyun to be climbing onto his lap. The younger man sat on Hoseok’s lap, straddling him which caused his over-sized shirt to rise above his knees. Hoseok noted how small Kihyun was, how weightless he felt and how he fit Hoseok perfectly. He put his strong arms around Kihyun’s slim waist and locked him into a secure embrace. Kihyun looked hesitant, tired, but mostly, he looked at Hoseok with such a heated gaze it made his lower stomach clench in anticipation.

“Kihyun…I don’t understand.” Hoseok said, a little breathless. To have his baby back in his arms after almost a year felt kind of like a nightmare. Because he knew regardless of what they did tonight, Kihyun would never take him back.

Kihyun stayed silent, instead opting to rub the palms of his hands up and down Hoseok’s chest as he watched Hoseok’s eyes close and head tilt back to rest on the head of the couch. He was panting slightly, and Kihyun watched as the man he loved bit his lip and brought his head back up, looking at Kihyun in confusion.

“I just want to taste you again. I want to be your baby one last time.” Kihyun responded quietly as he pulled himself closer to Hoseok and closed the space between the two. After seven long months not only did Hoseok have Kihyun back in his arms, but he was kissing him too. Kihyun did most of the work, clearly content with pleasuring Hoseok as he left open mouthed kisses, sucking on Hoseok’s pouty bottom lip and then licking into his mouth, coaxing his lips with saliva and leaving trails of spit around his chin. Hoseok’s nails dug deep into Kihyun’s sides, trying hard not to flip them over and having his way with Kihyun. To devour Kihyun and mark that body up in ways Kihyun would be proud to show off. Hoseok moaned into Kihyun’s mouth when he grabbed onto Hoseok’s blonde hair and tugged, and Kihyun took it as a sign to move down to his neck. That had always been Kihyun’s favorite part of Hoseok’s body. He attacked Hoseok’s neck with kisses, biting on every open space of skin and then smoothing his tongue over it. Hoseok had turned into a moaning mess, completely at the mercy of this man who would never be his again. Hoseok let go of Kihyun’s sides and brought his hands up to cup his face, detaching it from his neck and bringing Kihyun’s face up to meet eye level.

Both were panting, breathless.

“You know I’ll always love you, right?” Hoseok asked, voice rough and slightly breathy. He looked at Kihyun with sincere eyes, and for the first time that night, Kihyun softened.

“I know. I’ll always love you too. No matter what.” Kihyun replied with a shy nod, quickly dipping his head down and placed a loving, but careful kiss on Hoseok’s bruised shoulder.

Hoseok’s heart hurt in ways he could have never imagined. His chest caved in under Kihyun’s touch and he felt like his insides were on fire. But, he also felt peace. Kihyun loved him, and no matter how shitty Hoseok’s activities were sometimes he knew Kihyun would always be there for him. They may never be together, never have a relationship, but Hoseok knew he always had Kihyun.

Kihyun looked up at him with gentle eyes, bringing his small hand up and placing it on Hoseok’s slightly scraped cheek. He smoothed the area of skin with his thumb before connecting their lips once again. Kihyun’s mouth was hot, wet, and inviting. He tasted like sugar and an unidentified pastry, bringing a smile to Hoseok’s lips. Kihyun tasted like home.

They pulled away once again, and this time Hoseok spoke up. “You’re gonna let me in, clean me up, make out with me, but not ask me if I want anything to eat?” He asked with a mischievous glint in his eye and Kihyun busted out laughing, throwing his head back and clasping his hands together. Hoseok had never seen a more beautiful sight. This is how he wanted to see Kihyun: happy.

“Well, I was making tea before you barged into my house. I guess I can give you some.” He replied with a huff and Hoseok rolled his eyes, immediately realizing that Kihyun was still the same dork he’s always been. Except now he had pink hair. Kihyun climbed off Hoseok and held his hand out for the blonde to take. Hoseok took his hand and the pair walked back into the kitchen. The heavy atmosphere had suddenly lifted, and the two of them could breathe again.

The candles were still lit, smooth jazz music echoed throughout the house as Hoseok took a seat at Kihyun’s dining table and watched him pour both of them a mug. He stared at Kihyun with such love and admiration in his eyes, so much pride that he didn’t even care that Kihyun caught him staring when he turned around.

Kihyun just rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I’m gorgeous, I know.”

\\\

The two stayed up that night talking, venting, crying, but also laughing as they caught up and made up for lost time. They never moved from their spots, sitting at the kitchen table and just talking, talking about anything and everything. Hoseok opened Kihyun’s fridge and brought out some snacks before returning to their conversation, too invested in each other’s thoughts and opinions to do anything else.

The candles were completely out by now and the playlist had repeated itself for the third time, but neither cared. They basked in each other’s company, knowing no matter what, they always found home in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the dark selfie Wonho posted on Twitter yesterday (the one with the bloody band-aid on his cheek) ah, I'm not sure where I was going with this! There's a lot of unanswered questions and plot material I left out because I wanted to focus more on the current moment. Also, I didn't proofread this as much so I hope there aren't any major mistakes. I hope that makes sense. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and leave me some feedback :)


End file.
